This document relates to a new and improved utility cart system for a motor vehicle that may be stowed as an integral part of the load floor when not in use and erected into a functional utility cart with a wide range of applications. Such a utility cart may provide a seamless way to load or unload a motor vehicle in a convenient and efficient manner. Such a utility cart may substantially promote customer satisfaction with a motor vehicle equipped with the utility cart system.